


early bird gets the shaving foam revelation

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxious Castiel (Supernatural), Career Change, Castiel Has Issues (Supernatural), Castiel Has Mental Health Issues (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engineer Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Issues, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OCD symptoms i guess?? but I still think it's anxiety being a bitch with range, Pre-Med Student Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Supportive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Cas clings harder, and his words end up muttered — and reasonably muffled, into Dean’s shirt.“Ihatethat guy.”Dean raises his eyebrows, belatedly realizing Cas can’t see them from being wrapped around him. “Huh?”“The guy I’m supposed to be.” Cas goes on, gritting his teeth. “Dean, I hate him. He makes my life miserable. And I — I’m just so tired.”And at that, Cas decides the point’s been made, and stops talking entirely, leaving Dean with little more to do than hold on. Well, and think.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	early bird gets the shaving foam revelation

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of fanfiction* this baby can fit so much self-projection in there! (words of a wise, wise tumblr friend. enjoy!)

Dean’s the one who can’t get out of bed without coffee. The one who thinks sunday brunches are a thing just because real people aren’t supposed to be up by breakfast time on the weekend. The one who’ll crash face first into the couch, first thing he’s back from college, because _screw consciousness_ , that’s why.

And yet, it’s Cas who stumbles out of the shower on seven-am-biochem-Thursday, and proceeds to trip over the carpet and land in Dean’s arms.

“I’m so fucking _tired_.”

“Of the — carpet?” Dean frowns, looking over Cas’s bedhead to examine the Queen lyrics-filled specimen. He’s rather fond of it.

“Of _being_ ,” Cas mutters, heaving himself upright and swatting at Dean’s hand when he reaches to smooth his tie. “Whoever the fuck I’m supposed to be.”

Dean tries to get to his tie again, and receives a particularly pissed-off glare for his efforts.

“And who _is_ that?” Dean throws back, playful because why not; he’s expecting a sarcastic comeback, a suffering eyeroll, or even to be annoyedly swore at — which he definitely wouldn’t mind, coming from his best friend slash boyfriend slash dude with the literal sexiest voice Dean’s ever heard — but he’s definitely not expecting Cas to launch himself at him, purposefully this time, also gentler, and bury his face in Dean’s shirt.

Dean waits, worried, but hands coming up involuntarily to hug back.

Cas doesn’t budge.

“Babe?”

All the reaction that induces is for Cas to cling harder. And for words to get muttered — and reasonably muffled, into Dean’s shirt.

“I _hate_ that guy.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, belatedly realizing Cas can’t see them. “Huh?”

“The guy I’m supposed to be.” Cas goes on, gritting his teeth. “Dean, I hate him. He makes my life miserable. And I — I’m just so tired.”

And at that, Cas decides the point’s been made, and stops talking entirely, leaving Dean with little more to do than hold on.

And think.

He knows Cas never got a chance to make the choices most people take for granted. The guy never got to choose his major, choose his hobbies. Hell, hardly even his friends. Private schooled and isolated until his parents up and shipped him off to Princeton pre-med, Dean’s always believed Cas had the _right_ to be mad.

Even though he’s now in actual med-school, a year from becoming Doctor Novak — Dean gets a secret thrill every time he imagines that, and Cas _knows,_ so it’s not a very well-kept secret — and no longer in touch with his parents (who turned out, unsurprisingly, to be assholes who cut him off when they found out Cas is gay. Well, pansexual, but they didn’t really care about labels once they’d met Cas’s _boyfriend_. Dean. Who likes to take some of the credit for his boyfriend’s relatively new disowned status, even though it had mostly been Cas being a badass, and finally, finally standing up for himself.)

So one might say things turned out fine, and there’s no reason to hold grudges, but if Cas wanted to, Dean would have a hundred percent declared it valid.

But that’s where Cascame in. That’s where who he _was_ , came in. A thinker, a dreamer, but grounded enough to not hold onto the anger. Independent, but rarely reckless. Plus, aware enough to work hard and reap well, while at the same time, searching for reasons to find the good in things.

Dean loves him, and admires him. Admires his intelligence, and tenacity, and courage. But _this_ had never happened before.

Dean may have been the initiator of most hugs, but that could usually be traced down to Cas’s nonexistent social skills, and Dean’s embarrassing dependency on touch, in lieu of words. This, was one of the most passionately Dean had seen Cas _feel_ something, outside of love.

And it was rattling.

If being this way — this ideal _everything;_ top of his class, tireless, always in control — was burning Cas out, it couldn’t go on. Dean would take a less ‘functional’ Cas over the wrecked-sounding prodigy in his arms anyday.

And god knew Dean Winchester was far from perfect himself.

There was only one way ahead.

Dean holds on quietly, and a couple minutes pass. Clearly Cas needs it, seeing as how he dissolves more into Dean as the seconds pass, the frustration leaving him vacant and devoid of energy.

“Cas?”

Cas shifts in his arm, tenses a bit. “I’m sorry, I —” He starts, sounding too obviously disappointed for some reason, and Dean hates it.

“Dude.” Dean cuts him off, somehow not cheerful, but still bright. It’s always easier talking someone down like this, and Cas has always, strangely, drawn from Dean’s moods. “You’re going to apologize for needing a hug?”

Cas remains quiet.

They both know it was more than that. Cas has calmed considerably, but he wasn’t himself before. Or he was. Now, he’s almost normal — but it feels like he’s being who he’s normally _supposed_ to be again, and that’s not good.

“Also,” Dean continues, undeterred by the lack of response. “That guy? Sounds like a real piece of work. Ever thought of cutting him off?”

“It doesn’t work that way.”

“Don’t see why not.”

“Dean —”

“So it won’t happen in a _day_.” Dean realizes Cas is shifting again, and a little uncertainly, lets him pull away. Thankfully, he stays in Dean’s space, albeit carrying his weight on his own two feet. Dean doesn’t know what to do with his hands anymore, so he takes Cas’s in them. Cas lets him. “It’ll take time, be a process and whatnot, and you’ll have me with you, you’ll have all our friends really. Plus, isn’t college _about_ experimenting?”

Cas makes a sound which sounds like a chuckle he couldn’t exactly help, and Dean preens, encouraged by it.

“And it’s not like I’m about to let you go try and play for the other side,” He adds, lightly. “You’re stuck with me. But this could be _your_ adventure.”

There’s a more comfortable silence.

Cas breaks it this time, clearing his throat. “You don’t think I’m too young for a midlife crisis?”

“Take it from someone who raised Sam fucking Winchester, babe. This is _way_ more of a teenage crisis.” Cas cringes visibly at that, but that just means it’s working. “Breaking out of your barriers, discovering who you really are? Netflix’s coming-of-age producers are coming for your twenty seven year old ass.”

Cas shakes his head, grumbling at him, but he’s already sounding more like himself, and Dean can work with this. “You’re mean to me sometimes.”

“You tackle me like a mascot scoring a touchdown-hug sometimes.”

Cas snorts. “That hardly makes sense.”

“Your _face_ hardly makes sense.” Dean wastes no time in hurtling the first response in his head, and it earns him a less reluctant laugh. The weariness in Cas’s voice remains, but the upset is wearing off.

“Great comeback, wasn’t that?”

“Your face is a great comeback.” Dean informs him with a huff, as he leans in to kiss the smug look off his boyfriend’s face. Cas meets him halfways, tilting his head, and sliding a hand up Dean’s arm and shoulder until it’s around his neck. His fingers stroke the short hairs at the back of Dean’s head, and he tugs just the way Dean likes it, earning a full shudder from the latter as he pulls back breathlessly.

“Are you trying to _distract_ me?” Dean accuses dramatically, hand on his heart.

Cas shrugs, pulling on a nonchalant look, and almost succeeding. “You were making my dilemma sound too solvable. A man is excused some defense mechanisms, isn’t he?”

“Not when I’m making progress, sunshine.” Dean throws back. “Just, hear me out, okay? You want to do this, you’re going to be making changes. Doing things, and more importantly, giving up things that don’t feel like you. It doesn’t even have to be a big deal. Unless you want it to be. I mean, you’re a sucker for planning, making lists, that sorta thing, right?”

The easy smile has started returning to Cas’s features again, and he nods. A little. (As if he appreciates Dean’s rambling, and because he’s _Cas_ , he probably does.)

“So that’s where we start. Hell, I could buy you a binder. There’s this stationary place Charlie does _not_ shut up about, and they might have those huge, black, spiralbound binders. Which I figure you’re secretly obsessed with, you know, since you’re secretly a nerd.” Dean reasons, satisfiedly.

“It’s hardly a secret.”

“Oh, it is.” He beams. “And I, your awesome, hot boyfriend, am your cover.”

Cas rolls his eyes with feeling, leaving Dean basking in a momentary sense of accomplishment. But it’s not the time. And it may have been him rambling, but it’s not _about_ him.

“So,” He raises his eyebrows. “What do you say?”

Cas draws in a breath. “I say,” he swallows. “Yes. Okay, I mean. _Yeah_. You — you make it sound doable. Plausible, somehow.” Cas bites his lip. “Come to think of it, I haven’t thought of a particular something I want to change, and I know I’ll probably rethink everything six more times, and I know you’ll still be patient with me, even when I don’t change what doesn’t feel right, just because I’m too used to it, and truthfully, maybe it’s too soon to be thinking of changes, and we should slow down, especially you, because you’re wonderful, but I don’t think I can change myself as efficiently — and I don’t think we can, either. But I’m grateful, and I agree, and I _want_ to change things as well, and I’d like a binder, really, and you —” Cas scrubs his face with a hand. “I just know, that I - I _feel_ different.”

Dean grins. “Yeah?”

Cas breathes in again, slower. On the exhale, he sighs. “I _love_ you.”

“That ain’t exactly a 'different’ anymore, babe.” Dean reminds, and it’s all the motivation Cas needed to wrap his arms around Dean again, and plant a firm, telling kiss on his lips.

“I know. But it’s easier to say, and I know you understand.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Dean smiles, and Cas mirrors it, crinkled eyes and showing gums, and an uncharacteristic dampness in his eyes in spite of the breathtaking smile, and it’s too damn beautiful a sight to not kiss again.

So Dean does, and Cas only smiles wider, more beautiful.

*

In around twelve minutes, Cas’s alarm for six forty-five goes off, and he pulls back in a frenzy — as dazed as Dean from the makeout, but senses just enough present to realize he’s going to be _late_ for his lecture _._

They figure it out though, like they figure out most things — Dean puts together a sandwich while Cas gets dressed, and later drives him to class in his Baby, since he’s obviously missed the bus. Cas ends up only three minutes late, and it’s a good thing Dr. Harvelle is in a good mood, because she at least pretends to believe their unbelievably trite excuse, delivered in Dean’s most earnest voice. (“ _Traffic_.”)

Later that evening, when Dean’s back from his shift at the autoshop — it helps pay bills, _and_ he gets to add 'experience’ under engineering on his resume — and Cas is back from the hospital, and they’re piled on the couch in front of the TV watching reruns of Doctor Sexy, tangled in each other, Dean remembers something he’s been meaning to ask since the moment he gave what happened that morning, some thought.

“Hey, babe.” he begins, as a by-the-way. “What exactly happened this morning?”

“I believe I tackled you like a mascot scoring a touchdown-hug.” Cas answers, in the straightest of voices because he’s hilarious like that.

“Yeah, I mean — you did.” Dean snorts at the callback. “But like, what triggered it?”

“Oh.” Cas pauses. “I believe we ran out of shaving foam.”

“Shaving foam.” Dean repeats, incredulously.

“Yes.” Cas doesn’t even have the courtesy to grin, when Dean snickers. “And usually, we have a spare bottle. I — I tend to make sure of it. But I checked, and we didn’t, and I was supposed to make sure we don’t completely run out of these things, and I _didn’t_ , and I —” He shrugs. “I just _hated_ that I forgot, so much, in that one minute of staring at the mirror, and I was agitated, until —” Dean blinks, and Cas affords a tiny smile. “I realized I couldn’t do this anymore. I had a revelation _,_ it would seem,at how pointless all of that self-loathing was, and how I’ve tired entirely of being that person.”

“So you got mad that you got mad?”

“I — kind of. But it was mostly the shaving foam.” Cas points out, now deadpanning on purpose because Dean can’t hold back the laugh. Nobody in the universe could have an identity crisis over shaving foam except for Castiel fucking Novak, and Dean gets to live with this ridiculous sonuvabitch, the adorable fucker, and watch him get more unbelievably perfect by the _day_.

“Cas?” He lets out, still laughing. “Proud as I am of your moment of truth, and you deciding to go easy on your expectations of you and all that, can I just say something?”

“Of course.” Cas responds, immediately.

“I think I like you better with the peach fuzz.”

And so it’s Cas’s turn to burst into a laugh, and it’s not like Dean’s stopped anyways, so eventually it’s just the both of them laughing through the evening, and laughing through dinner, still tangled in each other, still piled on the couch, and Doctor Sexy still playing in the background, because some things change, and other things don’t, and some things _won’t_ , and that’s that.


End file.
